my guardian angle
by the mbav gang
Summary: ally has been abused by her father and when austin says he will be by hr side forever she names hiim guardian angle
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my story hope ya like it** **so im doing something diffrent ally:regular **_**austin:this font idk how to spell it **_**trish:underlined **** dez****:****bold me:**_**bold and austin thing **_**so enjoy**

**-Ally-**

austin

_yes_

what did you do!

_sorry_

come up here lets write a song

_**a few minuets later**_

okay we are done so you will need a female singer so who

_ive got it _

go call her

_okay_

_**allys phone rings**_

austin i said call her

_i know thats why im calling you_

okay fine ill do it only if dez and trish are there

_**dez and trish enter**_

**you can count on that**

sure thing alls

ok the performance is tonight

_**the performance...**_

_okay this is a song written by my awesome songwriter/bestfriend and i hope you guys like it_

austin do i really have to do this

_yes_

fine

_Oh, it's so sexy y'all_

I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

_We both knew this type of life_

_Didn't come with instructions_

_So I'm trying to do my best_

_To make something outta nothing_

_And sometimes it gets_

_Downright shitty in fact_

_When you call and I don't even know_

_What city I'm at_

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month_

_In a year I don't recall_

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke_

_I told you I wouldn't be long_

_That was last November now December's almost gone_

_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

_And you been nothing but amazing_

_And I never take that for granted_

_Half of these birds would have flew_

_To coop but you, you truly understand it_

_And the fact you stood beside me_

_Every time you heard some bogusness_

_You deserve a standing o_

_'Cause they'd a just been over it_

_Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk_

_Like we don't hear what they saying_

_Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk_

_We'll just drive by and keep waving_

_Cause you and I above all that_

_Just let em wallow in it_

_Now they all choked up, yuck_

_Cause they be swallowing it_

I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

_No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart_

_You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this_

_We'll be all right in the end_

_Trust that_

_We put the us in trust, baby_

_Let's go!_

I don't care what you're after

As long as I'm the one, no

I don't care why you're leaving

You'll miss me when you're gone

I don't know where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know where you're going

Just get your ass back home

_I'm home baby_

_thank you and a big hand for ally dawson_

austin shut up

that was great

**totally cool**

_ally thanks for coming_

no problem

_ally _

ya

_o nvm nothing _

okay bye austin

_**-Austin-**_

_i know im such a idiot i knew i shouldve told her but i couldnt let her know just yet i had a crush on her just a stupid crush not just any crush but a speacial crush erase the word stupid i love her usually i think cheerleaders are hot but ally... shes got me head over heals but what am i supposed to do tell her ally ya i have a crush on you _

austin honey stop talking to yourself

_sorry mom_

_oh em gee what im turning into trish but i got it _

_**gets phone**_

_hello...ally...ya...meet me at the mall...shush tell dez and trish and remember its for a speacial girl...otay bye_

_tonights gonna be great_

_**starts singing**_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere_

_Just say the words and we outta here, outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared_

_We flying up, up outta here_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go,_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah_

_Where we at, only few have known_

_Go on the next level, Super Mario_

_I hope this works out, Cardio_

_'Til then let's fly, Geronimo_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Nah, I never been in space before_

_But I never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets_

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it_

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close_

_You got me struck by the way you glow_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows_

austin that... that was amazing

_thanks i wrote it for a special girl_

ohh she is very lucky

_do you like it girls always have the same opinion_

yes

_really_

yup

_**texts dez**_

_dez can i tell you sommething_

_**ya**__**whats up **_

_i think i ...i ..i have feelings for ally_

_**she does to **_

_really_

**oh **_**yes**_

_**how do you know**_

**someone **_**named trish but she said ally doesnt know so dont tell her**_

_**okay im done bye**_

_**okay**_

_**-dez-**_

_**trish**_

no i will not pet your turtle

_**no not that**_

then what

**will you uhh**

will i what

**will you go out with me **

really?

_**yes you are the love of my life and please dont slap me**_

no dez i am in love with you

_**really since when **_

since the day i met you

_**me to**_

now if only austin and ally felt like this for eachother

_**-ally-**_

febuary 1, 2012 __

dear diary,

oh my gosh i was so scared but i had to do it not for me but also for austin ohh emm geee trish told dez i know but dez told austin omg im going to go talk to austin because he probably doesnt feel that way for me

yours truly,

Ally Dawson

_**takes out phone**_

austin...go to the park...in 5 minuets...okay bye

_**at the park**_

_hey ally you look...breath taking_

haha thanks

_**she was wearing a yellow dress that end in her mid knees and as you know thats ross' favorite color**_

austin

_ya_

i know dez told you

_told me what_

that i like you

_ohhhh_ 0-0

austin im sorry i know you dont like me its okay

_ohh well the thing is you see i do like you no i dont i love you_

and then you dedicated the song you wrote to me?

_exactally_

oh austin

_**later at allys house**_

febuary 1 2012 part 2

dear diary ,

dad stop oww ive had enough of you hitting and abusing me i said as i got the lamp and hit him on the head i suppose thats enough time to pack up i decided to move in with austin since he bought his own house it wasnt really a house it was more like a mansion so i decided to sleep in the guest room since i am a crazy sleeper so yes but im very tramatized because my fathers been hitting me sincee iwas two but it hurt but not as much as it did back then but its okay im finally away from him and im still in luck because he gave me the sonic boom so now me,austin,trish,and dez are employers and so is nelson's cousin jessica so im glad shes taken by a football player so bye diary

yours truly

Ally Dawson

_ally i know exacaly what you are going threw thats the reason i moved out of my house and i will always be by your side forever just like pickles was._

thanks austin now your not my goose

_aww im sorry_

no austin now your my guardian angle

_thanks ally and you will always be my bestfriend/songwritter/and also my shoulder_

thanks

_now go get rest my princess and tomorrow will be a better day i promise love_

okay my prince

_**hope you liked it 5 reviews and ill write more**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys im back hope you liked chapter 1 so here you go**_

_**-Ally-**_

austin i told you the birds arent gonna attack you again

_THATS NOT WHAT TRISH SAID!_

geesh austin why are you such a baby

trish

yes ally

he is my baby

_yeah im her baby_

austin shut up

_okay princess_

really princess

_i also call her love duhhh_

dez calls me precious

**and trish calls me stupid **

i call austin my boo

_okay ally would you wanna go to the beach WITHOUT TRISH_

yeah sure because trish is kinda getting on my nerves

_okay anything you say ally_

im just weirded out that dez and trish are dating

_i know one minuet they are fighting the next they are kissing and smooching_

hehe so you wanna go to the beach now

_yes _

_**later at the beach**_

o hi dallas

**hi ally**

how are you

**good because you came**

awww dallas youre such a sweetie

_**hugs and kisses on cheek**_

o hai austin

_ally what the hell_

what

_you just kissed dallas _

austin relax we were just talking

_no ally you relax because im done we are through_

noo austin!you lied to me you said you will always be by my side

_**she said with tears running down her soft cheeks and ended up on the soft sand**_

_no ally just forget it_

_**later at the sonic boom**_

ally get a hold of yourself

no i cant get...you know austin out of my head

ally i got an idea

_**trish said laughing feariously**_

what

you write a song and perform it for him 

trish thats great brb

_**a few minuets later at the performance**_

hey everybody thanks for coming to perform her song to the love of her life Allllllllllllllly Dawwwwwwwson

okay hi guys austin i hope you are here to hear this i wrote it just for you

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

The one that got away

[Bridge:]

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)

'Cause now I pay the price

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

_**after that she walked out to the backstage and there the love of her life stood with his hands in his pockett**_

_hi ally_

did you like it

_no ally_

oh

_**starts to cry**_

_i __loved __it_

_**runs to hug him**_

austin im so sorry i never shouldve did that

_no ally i never shouldve been over dramatic sorry love_

its okay

hi austin just to let you know i planed this an...

_o thank you thank you thank you ,you are my best friend girl_

yup you are not the brightes star but you are still my best friend boy

_**ally's phone rings**_

hello...yes...no way really...okay thanks mom ill go

_**ends call **_

i am going to a high school in new york for a week and if i like it i could stay there

_ohh _

_today go to the carnival at ten _

why

_just do it love_

okay

_**later at ten**_

_hey you guy im going to sing a new song i wrote for my songwritter/bestfriend/shoulder/girlfriend/love of my life _

_Let's run away from these lies_

_Back to yesterday, save tonight_

_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked_

_Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gon' find you_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't, baby please don't_

_Baby please don't run away_

_From my bed and start another day, stay instead_

_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked_

_Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gon' find you_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't, baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_I stay running from tomorrow_

_I stay running from tomorrow_

_Well, I stay running from tomorrow_

_Said, I stay running from tomorrow_

_Baby, please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gon' find you_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't, baby please don't_

_Baby please don't run away_

_thank you_

omg austin that was beautiful i wont leave you

_i know love i know_

austin that was great way to hold ally back

**trish! wahhhh she keeps hitting me**

girl you leave my man alone

_**trish said to the dirty blonde that had freckles**_

_hes not your man anymore honey come on babe_

_**the dirty blonde replied back**_

**I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU YOU UMM..AHA YOU SKANK GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER AND TELL MEN YOU WILL GIVE THEM FIVE DOLLARS FOR SEX YOU SLUT**

_**dez said before he noticed she was now hitting on austin**_

okay skank get lost before i rip you up

_haha you are to funny like you could really beat me_

well she cant

TRISH

but i can

_**and with that she slapped the skank and took her down**_

trish lets just go

okay ally

_come on love _

_**and with that he got her hand and walkeed away with her just like dez did with trish**_

_ally _

yes

_do y_ou want to go to a party

sure

_**later at the party**_

hahaha austin your so funny

_**drunk ally tells austin**_

_i know babe_

_**the drunk blonde says**_

_hahaha remember when i umm i ohh ya i funned you up for my song_

o ya lets go upstairs

_**she pulls austin upstairs**_

_hahha _

so what do you wanna do

_i think you know ._

okay then

_**four months later**_

trish

yesh

i didnt get my period

what why not

umm remeber that party

yes

me and austin sortaa..

sorta what!

did it

okay um go get a pregnancy test

okay

_**later**_

TRISH!

yes

i got positive

wtf does that mean

im having baby

ohh

_what your having a baby ally that is great_

_haha Dez get your ass in her i am going to be a dad yeah budday!_

austin

_yeah_

your not the dad

_what the fuck_

sorry was just joking haha

_DUDE_

sorry boo

_okay love_

_**eight months later (can a women even hold a baby for that long lol)**_

AUSTIN 

_yes love_

my water dropped

_umm okay wtf does that mean_

im having my baby

_o crap_

_**at the hospital**_

_doctor:okay ally and austin moon you have a precious boy_

_omg he looks just like me_

_**he had the same brown dreamy eyes austin had a bit of hair but the same color as austin the same lips as ally it was a total mixture of austin and ally and it or he was precious**_

_**i decided to make this my cliff hanger**_

_**so bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys umm i am so happy i barely remembered my twitter if you want review ur user name and your link and i will follow you password and also i havent gotten any bad reviews YET but i will just watch so here are my shout outs

The grammar police:thank you ill be sure to make the changes so that you guys dont forget stuff

Fishy:thank you for the info and i understand very helpful

Horsegal523:im sorry and lol you said only horses can hold babies for that long and your name is horsegal lol

Kimmiko T:thanks you are like my favorite and this chapter is for u bro(btw i call everyone bro so dont be offended bro)

so that was enough time and im planing on making this 2000 words long because i love you btw my first chapter was 1,686 and chapter two had 1,518 so 400 more words to go so here ya go

Disclaimer:i dont own austin and ally (does anyone know who does)i own this please dont steal i own the bacon in my tummy i barely ate and i own my laptop (i named it bob ross dell ) (it is a dell lol)so enjoy and all that bullshit so ya bye for now

-Ally-

so doctor we decided we would name the baby austin nathan moon.i said as tears of joy were forming in my did it love we are you austin are my brother from another wtf are you talking about?austin i thought we were just saying stuff we ment for replied ...typical do you mind if i uhh carry i just gotta warn you i am said as he jumped on austin coodies damm austin it doesnt hurt to get a diet man come to my house tomorrow i play zumba fitness to loose no can i come i wanna loose weight my mom always calls me fat just help me with the baby he keeps crying (- is that even how u spell it)  
>i said with a teary voice<p>

~later at the sonic boom~

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Ally had gotten the baby a out fit already that was a black jacket and jeans like this follow the link it is ross lynch when he was a baby awww

{/#!/rossR5/media/slideshow?url=.com%2FPoze7J2z} so adorable any ways

dang ally you got good said admiring his sons austin i bought it with my christmas money.i well how much?austin bucks.i said handing her his yourself something continued. wahhthahahh . thier baby cool he austin babies cant talk until they are 5 months or so.i .ally ally turned on the moon has now had his first son with songwritter ally dawson at age 17? why news reporter look at that ally i look why are you so consided

five minuets later

hi mister said. Shut . okay was all you could hear as ally walked in the !.ally yelled in dad had just threw austin across the yelled at her own father and called the .moon could i have a cop .ally replied  
>since lester has been abusing since you were two...we will put him in the electircal i understand<p>

BAI CLIFFHANGER

hey guys umm i am so happy i barely remembered my twitter if you want review ur user name and your link and i will follow you password and also i havent gotten any bad reviews YET but i will just watch so here are my shout outs

The grammar police:thank you ill be sure to make the changes so that you guys dont forget stuff

Fishy:thank you for the info and i understand very helpful

Horsegal523:im sorry and lol you said only horses can hold babies for that long and your name is horsegal lol

Kimmiko T:thanks you are like my favorite and this chapter is for u bro(btw i call everyone bro so dont be offended bro)

so that was enough time and im planing on making this 2000 words long because i love you btw my first chapter was 1,686 and chapter two had 1,518 so 400 more words to go so here ya go

Disclaimer:i dont own austin and ally (does anyone know who does)i own this please dont steal i own the bacon in my tummy i barely ate and i own my laptop (i named it bob ross dell ) (it is a dell lol)so enjoy and all that bullshit so ya bye for now

-Ally-

so doctor we decided we would name the baby austin nathan moon.i said as tears of joy were forming in my did it love we are you austin are my brother from another wtf are you talking about?austin i thought we were just saying stuff we ment for replied ...typical do you mind if i uhh carry i just gotta warn you i am said as he jumped on austin coodies damm austin it doesnt hurt to get a diet man come to my house tomorrow i play zumba fitness to loose no can i come i wanna loose weight my mom always calls me fat just help me with the baby he keeps crying (- is that even how u spell it)  
>i said with a teary voice<p>

~later at the sonic boom~

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Ally had gotten the baby a out fit already that was a black jacket and jeans like this follow the link it is ross lynch when he was a baby awww

{/#!/rossR5/media/slideshow?url=.com%2FPoze7J2z} so adorable any ways

dang ally you got good said admiring his sons austin i bought it with my christmas money.i well how much?austin bucks.i said handing her his yourself something continued. wahhthahahh . thier baby cool he austin babies cant talk until they are 5 months or so.i .ally ally turned on the moon has now had his first son with songwritter ally dawson at age 17? why news reporter look at that ally i look why are you so consided

five minuets later

hi mister said. Shut . okay was all you could hear as ally walked in the !.ally yelled in dad had just threw austin across the yelled at her own father and called the .moon could i have a cop .ally replied  
>since lester has been abusing since you were two...we will put him in the electircal i understand<p>

BAI CLIFFHANGER


	4. Chapter 4

hey told ya ill be back sorry for keeping ya waiting i was watching the superbowl and i um got carried away and yaayyy giants won ya see so ya i knoow bad excuse sorry its just so intense an i love the comercialsss i love them lol if u saw it i loved the m&m one and umm the car one with the boy graduating lol if your like mexican or something it is a american tradition to watch the superbowl each year so ya i had enough of ur time bayyyee

~Austin~

hahaa.i so funny lover i was remembering our first kiss at yaa

~flashback~

dj bob(i just love the name bob idk y) grab that special person and enjoy a slow dance with them.

Usher: It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
>(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)<br>Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know  
>(ladies i know your ready)<br>Cuz you only got one chance  
>(yeah yeah)<br>For your first dance  
>(you never forget bout your first dance)<br>So take advantage of the slow jam  
>(tell 'em J.B.)yeah, man<p>

Justin: when I close my eyes,  
>I see me and you at the prom<br>We've both been waiting so long  
>For this day to come<br>Now that its here  
>Let's make it special<p>

(I can't deny)  
>There's so many thoughts in my mind<br>The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
>Ain't no chaperones<br>This could be the night of your dreams

CHORUS:  
>Only if you give, give the first dance to me<br>Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
>I know we gotta do it slowly<br>If you give, give the first dance to me  
>I'm gonna' cherish every moment<br>'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

I couldn't ask for more  
>We're rocking back and forth<br>Under the disco ball  
>We're the only ones on the floor<p>

(I can't deny)  
>There's so many thought in my mind<br>The D.J.'s playing my favorite song (favorite song)  
>Now we're all alone (all alone)<br>Here's the opportunity

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
>Girl I promise I'll be gentle<br>I know we gotta do it slowly  
>If you give, give the first dance to me<br>I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
>Cuz it only happens once once in a lifetime<p>

Everybody says that we look cute together  
>Let's make this a night the two of us remember<br>No teachers around to see us dancing close  
>I'm telling you our parents will never know<br>Before the lights go up  
>And the music turns off<br>Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss  
>your glass slippers in my hand right here<br>We'll make it before the clock strikes nine

If you just give give the first dance to me  
>Girl I promise I'll be gentle<br>(i know)But we gotta do it slowly  
>If you give, give the first dance to me<br>(give the first dance baby)  
>I'm gonna' cherish every moment<br>Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

Usher: it's your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)  
>girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know<br>cuz you only got one chance, for your first dance  
>so take advantage of this slow down<br>yeah man.

If you give, give the first dance to me  
>I'm gonna' cherish every moment<br>Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

austin allyison dawson.i responded.i love repliedand with that they kissed.

hello ya its me back to reality people you have a baby to take care said poping thier .ally love.i said.i wrote you a song:

There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,<br>It was enchanting to meet you,  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
>This night is flawless don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

oh ally.i austin you are a wonderful boyfriend*kisses*.ally .i .ally .i !.ally said.i was jst saying a lyric i had stuck on my head all day.i can i hear it?ally its just a sentence:theres only one thing too say three words forrrrr youuuu i love i love you.i i could write a song like .i responeded holding austin jr in my hands

1 2, 1 2 3 4-  
>Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,<br>Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,  
>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,<br>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,  
>I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.<p>

You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
>(I love you) I love you.<p>

Give me more lovin' from the very start,  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart,<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends-  
>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best that I've had,<br>I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you.

You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
>(I love you) I love you.<br>(I love you) I love you.

You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
>(I love you) I love you.<p>

(I love you) I love you  
>1, 2, 3, 4<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<p>

wooo we did .i said high fiveing austin jr and ally.

five months later

man ally i cant wait till austin jr says his first words.i andd jr ma gosh that is so said

?:imm baackkk


End file.
